


Tempest

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pirate AU, Proposals, Thirsty Husbands, brief angst, merman au, merman!Alec - Freeform, pirate!magnus, sappy bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus was the pirate captain foolish enough to fall in love with a merman, a prince of the seas.Alexander, destined for a political marriage, could never return his feelings...could he?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Side Lysabelle
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 22
Kudos: 252
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Sierranight prompted: For the MAB: Mermaid and/or Pirate!AU? Love your work 💖
> 
> MERMEN? HECK YES. HOW ABOUT A BIT OF BOTH!!

Magnus stared out across the rolling waves, at the storm that they were slowly approaching as they made for port. His eyes drifted down to the water, but there was no silvery flash that he'd gotten used to over the years. 

  
"Captain!" 

  
Magnus looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, turning away from the water, even though he never wanted to look away. Not anymore. 

  
"We're still twenty minutes out, but the storm is going to be upon us before we can get properly docked." 

  
Magnus focused on Ilyas and offered him a small smile. "It's fine. We'll anchor off-shore and ride out the storm here. At the very least, the island will take the brunt of it." 

  
Ilyas gave a firm nod. "I'll have them drop the anchor as soon as we're further towards land." 

  
"Good," Magnus praised, giving him a nod before turning back out to the water. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if he'd imagined the silver flash he'd seen under the crest of one wave. But there was no head bobbing above the waves, no flash of pale skin and shining scales. 

  
Magnus turned away from the water and went to go help the crew get the ship prepared to weather the storm. 

  
~!~

  
They beat the storm to the island by the matter of an hour. Long enough that a group of them were able to go ashore who wanted to ride it out there. Magnus went with them, because he always did, and left Ilyas in charge. Nothing would happen to the ship while he was gone, and he'd be able to sit on the beach for the storm. 

  
"You going out Stormwatcher?" A low, croaking voice asked. 

  
Magnus smiled faintly and turned his attention to Rita, her eyes cloudy with age and nodded as he offered her the bag off his shoulder, and a heavy bag of coin. "As I usually do." 

  
She shook her head. "None of us understand why you can't watch the storms safely from here." 

  
Magnus winked at her. "It's not about watching the storms. It's about living them," he repeated, grabbing a mug of ale, downing it for courage before he headed for the door, watching as the sky grew darker and darker. 

  
"Be safe, Magnus Stormwatcher!" Rita called. "For I sense danger in your future!"

  
"I'm always safe," Magnus promised, heading into the jungle. It started to rain not long after and he sucked in a slow breath, the air heavy with humidity and water. His steps were sure, and he made his way to the cove that only he knew of, and where he watched every storm roll in. 

  
Stopping under his usual outcropping, Magnus settled down on the wet stone and kicked off his shoes, putting them to the side with the blankets, pillows, and other odds and ends he had stashed into a small crate over the years. 

  
"I was worried you wouldn't make it, you know." 

  
Magnus' breath caught and he turned, taking in the sight of pale skin riddled with black tattoos, messy black hair, and gleaming hazel eyes. He froze and swallowed, walking closer, before kneeling at the edge of the cave. "I was worried you wouldn't want to watch with me any longer."

  
A scoff and a flick of a large tail, showcasing shining silver and black scales. "Of course I want to watch." 

  
Magnus smiled and settled down onto the edge of the outcropping, next to the merman who had pulled himself out of the water enough to sit on rocks that were still shallowly in the water. "We didn't part on the greatest of terms, Alexander. I wasn't sure you'd ever want to see me again." 

  
Alec turned his attention to the sky, watching lightning streak across it. "Of course I wanted to see you again." 

  
Magnus swallowed. He said it so certainly, so easily, like they hadn't... like there hadn't been an open question the last time that had been left, like a stone between them that they could never move. "I'm glad," Magnus managed, turning his chin to the sky. The hard, stinging rain hid the evidence of tears on his cheeks and he breathed through the wetness clinging to every part of him. 

  
It was hard, but there was a question he had to ask. That Alexander deserved him to ask. "How is your mate, Lydia? She is well, I hope?" 

  
Alec was silent, his face tilted towards the black sky. "You ask a question that pains you to know the answer to." 

  
"I do," Magnus agreed, looking down from the sky to the waters below. He blew out a hard breath before he glanced over to Alec and found the merman staring at him. He turned his head away and looked back at the storm again. "It doesn't mean I don't want to know the answer." 

  
Alec hummed and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of rain on his skin and scales. "You are still angry about that?" 

  
Magnus shook his head. "No. I'm not angry any longer. I'm..." he searched for a word that wouldn't be too telling, but he supposed it was easy for Alec to know. He'd never made a secret of his own feelings. "I'm sad, I suppose. Resigned." 

  
"Why?" Alec asked, tilting his head, opening his eyes to look at the human again. "You will surely find someone in your world. There are many who would have you, many you have had, you have said as much to me, many times." 

  
Magnus wanted to laugh, and shook his head again. "It's not that simple, Alexander. The heart rarely is. It's all right. I'm glad you haven't disappeared. I'd worry about you too much if you did." 

  
Alec frowned and narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "Why?" 

  
This time a laugh did escape, but it was hoarse and dry and Magnus was doubly glad for the rain that hid the tears leaking from his eyes. "You already know the answer to that question. It's what we fought over the last time I was here." 

  
Alec went quiet and he kicked his tail in the water, staring down at it. "I'm not mated to Lydia." He felt Magnus go still beside him before he continued. "Isabelle and Lydia were mated under the last full moon ceremony. I remain...unattached." 

  
Magnus' breath caught and he couldn't help turning to look at Alexander again. "Why? You'd told me you needed to marry her for political and-"

  
"Because," Alexander said, impatient and irritated. "The human I care for decided to get reckless and I had to ensure that he was taken care of." 

  
Magnus stared before his eyes fell shut, and he remembered, over and over again, every ship they'd boarded, that they'd captured, how it had seemed an invisible force was protecting him the last few months. Whether it was knives appearing in the backs of those about to hurt him, or boats capsizing much more quickly than they should, he'd hoped, even though he'd never seen... 

  
"You care for me?" he asked, focusing on the part that he cared too much about. 

  
"I've never been in love before," Alexander admitted. "When Isabelle and Lydia came to me to announce they were in love, it was easy to remove myself from the mating, and offer it to her in her stead." He stared out at the thrashing waters and reached out to rest his hand over Magnus', squeezing it slowly. "I felt relief. More relief than I have ever felt in my life. Because I would not need to give up this - keeping you safe and watching storms with you." 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and dropped his head to stare at his lap, tears coming in earnest now. Alec's skin was cool against his palm and he wanted it pressed against his heart, his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, everything. "Alexander, that doesn't mean that some of the things you said to me aren't correct. They are, and you..." he trailed off and sighed. "You were right about a merman and a human being in love. It's impossible, no matter how much we might wish otherwise." 

  
"Impossible," Alec said simply. "Just means that you need to try again." 

  
Magnus laughed and couldn't help grinning at the merman and the smile that he could see lingering on those lips, and he wanted nothing more to taste them again. Not just the brief, fleeting kiss of before, but what Alexander's passion tasted like, and how he would lose himself in desperate kisses. 

  
Alec shifted himself on the rock and pulled his tail the rest of the way out of the water, glad for the rain that was making this so easy to be able to do. _"Magnus._ You were very brave and I hurt you. For that, I am more sorry than I can begin to express." 

  
“It’s all right,” Magnus said quietly, looking down at Alec’s tail, at the bright silver shine in the raindrops. He reached out and trailed his fingers along the designs there, his scales smooth to the touch. “You are forgiven. I can understand why, even if I don’t agree.” 

  
“Good,” Alec said, nodding his head. He frowned and bit down on his lip. “I confess I am not certain of how this next part is supposed to go.” 

  
Magnus lifted his eyes and met Alec’s again. “What do you mean? How what is supposed to go?” 

  
Alec reached into the satchel by his side and pulled out a necklace. “If you were my intended, Magnus, you would wear this, and everyone would know who your future mate would be.” 

  
Magnus gasped and stared at the necklace made of rubies and sapphires set in silver. He’d never seen anything so beautiful, and the craftsmanship was exquisite. He reached out to trail his fingers along the gems, and swallowed hard, even as he dropped his hand between them again. “Why are you showing me that?” 

  
Alec frowned. “Isabelle said you’d understand? She mentioned that humans do something similar? Often with rings?” He held out his slightly webbed hands and then looked up to Magnus. “But we don’t wear rings, we have these necklaces.” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught and he lifted his eyes to Alec. “You...why... are you giving this to me?” 

  
“I wish for you to be my mate, if you are willing,” Alec said, his voice formal as he held the necklace out to Magnus. “I wish to be by your side to watch every storm, to protect you on the sea, and to visit you when I can when you are on the land.” 

  
Magnus stared at Alec, his eyes wide as he touched the necklace again, tears gathering in his eyes. “You, you want me to be your mate?” 

  
Alec nodded firmly. “I do.” 

  
Magnus’ took a second, several long seconds, to breathe before he wrapped his fingers around the necklace and lifted his eyes to meet Alec’s eyes, smiling at him. “I accept,” he whispered, lifting his fingers away. He reached around his neck and carefully pulled off his favorite leather cord and removed two of his own rings, each with one large letter that stood for his initials. 

  
Alec tilted his head, watching as Magnus undid the ties on the necklace and put the rings on them. “What are you doing?” 

  
“Until I can find a necklace with jewels worthy of you,” Magnus breathed, offering the necklace to Alec with shaky fingers. “I offer you this, Alexander Lightwood, Prince of the Eastern Seas, in return. A cord that I braided myself, and rings bearing my initials to signify to all that I have accepted you.” 

  
Alec’s eyes widened and he reached out to touch the necklace, placing the one he had offered Magnus on the human’s leg. “I would be honored to wear such a gift.” He dipped his head and let Magnus settle the necklace on him before he looked down at the rings, carefully toying with them before he looked up. “May I put yours on you?” 

  
Magnus nodded and swallowed, grinning at Alec. “Of course, of course!” he leaned in and shivered as Alec’s fingers trailed down his neck as they settled the necklace on him. It was heavy, but it reminded him that he’d been claimed by the merman in front of him. 

  
“It’s almost as beautiful as you are,” Alec said, patting the gems against Magnus’ chest. The rain was coming down harder now, silencing the world around them. He leaned in and pressed his face to Magnus’ neck, nuzzling into the warmth of his skin. “May I ask you for something?” 

  
Magnus combed his fingers through the messy hair pressed against him and smiled. “You may ask me for anything in my power to give, Alexander, and it is yours.” 

  
Alec pulled back and stared at Magnus, his eyes intent. “Your lips. I had the chance to taste them once and squandered it, but I dreamed of having another chance. Please, may I?” 

  
“Yes,” Magnus managed, the word catching in his throat. “I’ve dreamed of kissing you again too, Alexander, please-” the rest of his plea was cut off when he abruptly had a lap full of a merman, kissing him, hard and passionate. It was nothing like their first kiss, it was all-consuming, and Magnus melted into it, allowing Alexander to press him back against the wet stone. 

  
When they broke apart, panting softly against each other’s lips, Alec reached out and combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “My mate,” he whispered, his tone quiet and reverent. “How perfect you are.” 

  
“I think you are the perfect one,” Magnus whispered. He pulled Alec in and kissed him again, melting into the gentle nips of his teeth and his eager hands tugging him insistently closer. By the time they broke apart, both of them needing air, Magnus remembered the surprise he had for Alec. “I have something else for you too.” 

  
Alec raised an eyebrow and hummed, leaning down to kiss the necklace and the bronze skin beneath it, waving a hand to show he was listening. 

  
Magnus gasped under the scrape of Alec’s teeth, unable to stop the roll of his hips that had him grinding against the firm pressure of Alec’s tail. “I won a bet with a sea witch,” he whispered. “She created a piece of jewelry that would allow me to become a merman, like you.” 

  
Alec yanked himself back from Magnus and stared at him with wide eyes. “Have you tested it?” 

  
“I have,” Magnus whispered. “My coloring is definitely, uh, bright, but I think you’ll like it?” 

  
“Show me!” Alec demanded, staring at Magnus, his eyes still wide. “Can you breathe underwater?” 

  
“Yes, just like you,” Magnus answered as he fumbled with the bag by his side before he pulled out the bracelet and showed it to Alec. He shifted so he could put his feet into the water and winked at Alexander before slipping it onto his wrist, latching it into place. 

  
Alec watched as Magnus’ skin rippled and his legs began to shift and meld together. The bronze shade of his skin made way for resplendent golden scales and fins and spines tipped in jeweled colors of every possible shade. He reached out and gently traced the scales with his fingertips, only to find Magnus looking at him with eyes the same shade as the gold of his scales. “So beautiful,” he whispered. 

  
Magnus held his hand out to Alec and kicked his tail into the water. “Swim with me? I’ve always wanted to watch the storm from beneath the water.” 

  
Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and slid into the water, kicking himself away from the wall and deep enough to escape the tide, tugging Magnus after him, to the base of the cove. He reached out and touched the necklace around Magnus’ neck before meeting the golden eyes of the merman across from him. “You’re incredible,” he whispered, stroking Magnus’ cheek. “My beautiful mate.” 

  
Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss, his gills working easily under the water as they kissed, their tails tangling together, sending that same roiling, gritty friction up his spine. It was so good his body quaked with it. Another crack of thunder split the sky and shook the sea, but Magnus was happily lost to the warm embrace of his mate. The skies could rage all they wanted, he would stay safe here, wrapped in Alec’s arms and tail. 

  
“Mine,” Alec whispered, pulling back from the kiss for the briefest of seconds to press their foreheads together. “Magnus. You’re mine.” 

  
“I am, darling,” Magnus agreed, “For as long as you will have me.” 

  
Alec smiled and cupped his face. “Until the oceans and seas run dry, my mate.”

  
Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as he was pulled into another kiss and pressed back against a soft bed of seaweed, all of Alec’s body pressed against him. The storm that raged above them was nothing compared to their passion as they lost themselves in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
